


Asymmetry

by paynesgrey



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separately, they appeared almost alien to one another, and side by side they were rendered asymmetrical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asymmetry

  
By the painterly hands of nature, their bodies were not created to be the same. Separately, they appeared almost alien to one another, and side by side they were rendered asymmetrical. Even shadows would cast strange shapes upon them heightening their differences.

Apart they were so unalike, but together ...

“Ungh,” Kagome moaned as Inuyasha slid into her with slippery ease. Suddenly, they coiled together as one, putting all differences aside.

Inuyasha grunted, slowed, slightly retracted, and pushed upward, gaining another cry of satisfaction from his lover.

She was so unlike him; her skin was soft and her body was fragile. He feathered his fingers lightly over her moist skin fearing she would break.

She fit so tightly around him, and though her parts were different than his, her body was the fitting piece to his puzzle. She made a bold motion and rocked into him.

“Yes ...” she hissed, gripping her hands tightly over his sinewy chest and shoulders.

His once steady strokes heightened erratically. Her body’s motions synchronized with his, and he thanked the God responsible for giving Kagome such a luscious, curvaceous body different from his own so that he could enjoy it. His own body was angular and course, only soft and amorphous in between so he could readily mold into her whenever he chose.

Innately, she was modest and meek whereas he was passionate and forthcoming. They were not supposed to be similar, but in the end, differences were lost in the heated convergence. Their unity would always solidify, marked by a climactic fruition of howling white.

XD


End file.
